Hotaru Kasumi
Hotaru Kasumi is a young Dragon Diviner who was the Guild Master of Desespeir as well as a Master of her element, Black Dragon Lightning. She was kicked from the position of Guild Master in Desespeir because Terrance Flamel assumed leadership of the Guild when he took all the remaining funds from it. Because of this, Hotaru created a new Guild that she called, Swords of Lightning. Personality Hotaru Kasumi is a queen. Or at least, that's what she thinks she is. She isn't really but prefers for people to call her that simply because she knows that everyone who talks to her is beneath her. The only people she lets call her something different is her Guild members and if anything, they address her as Master more-so than anything else. She will not hesitate to step on the people outside of her Guild to get what she wants, even challenging the might of the Akehurian Congregation if she had to. Hotaru isn't afraid to get her hands dirty and if she has to shed a little blood, she'll do it. She'd prefer to do that, over talking about things anyway. Why talk about things when she could just kill you? Of course, she has time for normal things one might do: read, go on Quests with some of her Guild members, eat Lightning, and find suitable people to challenge. So far, she has only been able to do two of those four things consistently, in her lifetime anyway. Finding Lightning to eat is kind of difficult and while she would love to do it all the time, she has to eat the food Humans make for everyone to buy. Hotaru has been known to consider Humans more of a meal than the food they make and sometimes go hunting for Humans for food. She has grown to like the taste of them and if she needs to, uses her dragonic instincts to find the ripest meal for her. On top of that, finding suitable challengers for a Master Diviner like her is also pretty difficult and often times, she ends up going overboard and just wrecking everything. While she does not feel bad for them dying so easily, she often says this after killing an easy opponent: "They were weak. It was their fault that they were killed... by me." Despite being ruthlessly merciless with people outside of her Guild, she finds that her Guild have become like a little family for her. They all enjoy doing the same things, and that's making people suffer. That, along with the fact that they are all powerhouses, is a big reason why she considers them the closest things she's got to friends. Known Attacks/Abilities * Burakku Denki: Bōru (Black Electricity: Ball) is a special attack in which Hotaru focused on a certain space around someone. Opening and closing up her hand once can make a large ball of black lightning form around them, and shock the person mercilessly. * Tenebrosi Lightning: Latro (Dark Lightning: Roar) is a full frontal attack. Hotaru gathers lightning in her mouth and releases it in the form of a highly concentrated, destructive blast capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. * Black Lightning: Combinaison de Griffe (Black Lightning: Claw Barrage) is an attack which utilizes her second form more than her first. After switching into her second armor, her claws are covered in electricity. Striking the enemy several different times as quickly as she can, and strikes them up. Using her lightning to speed herself up, she appears above them, gathering a whole lot of black lightning as she does. Firing the electric surge at them, the lightning smashes into the enemy, dispersing after they hit the ground. * Burraku Denki: Me (Black Electricity: Eyes) This is a rather simplistic technique that Hotaru invented while she had Evelina Inoue hostage. Originally created through the usage of her anger, she has since perfected it over the month time-skip. She is allowed to shoot beams of high voltage black electricity from her eyes, and if she turns her head, she can have the two beams follow her target. By increasing her own strength put into it, she can increase the size of the wave itself and cover a much wider area. However, if she does this, she can seriously deplete her own Akehurian power. * Burraku Denki: Shokku (Black Electricity: Jolt) An attack she created to torture her victims, whether they be female or not. She grabs hold of her target and can shock them with enormous volts of black electricity or possibly even a light static shock. She can increase or decrease the amount her target is shocked as quickly as she wants, developing it for one of her most hated enemies in existence. * Burraku Denki: Ketsueki Kesshō (Black Electricity: Blood Crystal) Combining the blood that she absorbed with her own black lightning, she can throw bladed projectiles covered in a mix of the two elements. * Burraku Denki: Buraddo Bureido (Black Electricity: Blood Blade) Once again combining both the blood she stole from Terry and her own black lightning, she can generate long and sharp blades of blood from her wrists which are instantly covered in the black lightning. To sustain the blades and keep them shattering, she needs to constantly generate her own blood into the blades. She does not like to use this attack for long because of that reason, draining her own power very quickly. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Exploding Lightning Blade: While in her special form and under the influence of her Lightning Blade armor, Hotaru gathers large amounts of black lightning between both hands. She swings her arms around, Hotaru extends the lightning in such length, creating a vortex of lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from her. Background Just as one might think, Hotaru was birthed from the female Lightning Dragon, Narukami. The Dragon left soon after Hotaru was born and since her Father was too weak to do anything for her, he ended up sending her to live with some relatives of theirs. Hotaru didn't really ever remember having a bad time there and in fact, some of her male cousins she often bullied simply because they cried and whined a lot when she did it. As a child, one could guess that she was quite the handful. She discovered her powers early and would often prank many of the other smaller children around her. She didn't really have any friends when she was a young child. Did that bother her? Not at all! She loved seeing those "little bastards" squirm and squeak and cry in pain! She practically lived for each new day where she could make someone around her suffer. The only people that she was never ever able to tame were her caretakers. She tried when she discovered her strength but they didn't run or squirm like all the other kids did when they got hurt. In some way, this was good and bad (but mostly bad) for Hotaru. It didn't make her stop her stupid or violent acts and in fact, because of their dismissing of her behavior, she simply continued to become more and more destructive. As time went along, Hotaru became more and more violent as well. Not even her caretakers could or would stop her at this point. She was a force to be reckoned with at the age of 18 and she knew how control such powerful attacks already. She usually shot her Black Lightning at trees or something else that could be destroyed. She went through many different cars for her caretakers throughout this time and finally, when she was 19, she left that home. There was nothing there for her. There never was. Since she was so strong, she needed someone to challenge her. Someone to beat around. She decided quite young that she wanted to become a Master. She traveled to Kaminari no Tochi since she heard of an island that worshiped her mother. At this point, her mother had not been around so she didn't really have the decency to care about that. When she arrived, most people there could immediately sense that she was the daughter of Narukami and as such, they worshiped her about as much as they would the mighty Lightning Dragon. Hotaru began to see, through her being pampered here, that she was meant to be a Queen. This was only meant to happen and she loved it. She had no problem living here in this village at this point even if it meant that she had to stay far longer than she needed to and she could continue to be pampered. She also found that she hated Humans. This was probably stemming from the fact that her father had left after not even trying but it began to fill some sort of hatred deep in her. She hated how scared yet loving the Humans were over her power. They cowered over it but, at the same time, revered it. It was a strange conflict of emotions that caused her to dislike full blooded humans all the more. About 2 years later, when she turned 21, is when she decided to take the Master Quest. She came into it as confident as she possibly could have and while she had a bit of trouble with it, she came out of the final gate with flying colors. She was crowned one of the strongest in the land and one with some of the highest scores. Ignoring everything but the money that she was given, she decided to start something in secret. Something that most humans feared most of all. That thing was Dark Guilds. It seemed to frighten many people, especially the Akehurian Congregation. Deciding to center her Guild around suffering, pain, and all things alike, it wasn't long before many half breeds wanted to join. Some evil humans did as well but she rejected them. If they decided to get angry with her, she would kill them on the spot by obliterating them with her Black Lightning. Now, she rules over a certain fraction of Dark Guilds since her own is so powerful. Enveloped in her own strength and heritage, she wants to see the Human race suffer just as her ancestors, the dragons did. Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Dragon DivinerCategory:Desespeir MembersCategory:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Swords of Lightning Members